Se Fosse Assim
by amy26
Summary: Hermione está completamente insatisfeita consigo mesma. Três desejos, e uma conseqüencia desastrosa de princípio a um certo sonserino. Capítulo 1 no ar!
1. Prólogo

** Se Fosse Assim...**

** Prólogo**

- Hum... Seria bom viver na década de 70 . Onde os casamentos eram arranjados antes mesmo das pessoas nascerem... Pelo menos eu casaria....

Hermione Granger tinha um problema. Ela se achava feia. Não que ela fosse, claro. Mas atrás daquele rosto às vezes sério e poucas vezes risonho, Hermione tinha essa mania de ser achar gorda, com cabelos lanzudos de mais. O único lugar onde ela não achava defeito algum por mais que olhasse eram seus dentes. Eram muito brancos e tinham um brilho até ofuscante quando ela sorria.  
- Hermione, você não vai com a gente visitar o Hagrid? – perguntou uma voz masculina tirando-a de seus pensamentos

- Não. Hoje não Ron.

Desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts, Ron havia se tornado um galinha de primeira. Como era goleiro, conseguia fazer com que qualquer garota caísse aos seus pés. Ele pegava todas... Até Pansy Parkinson. Ele e Draco Malfoy disputavam as garotas. Depois que as garotas passavam por Ron, não passavam pela mão de Malfoy, simplesmente porque Ron as fazia jurar que não ficaria com ele. Se não ficasse com ele uma delas teria a chance de ficar com ele de novo.... Espera! Eu disse todas? Então eu menti! QUASE todas! Nenhum dos dois havia tentado pegar Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo irritante. E mesmo se tentassem... Bem... Não conseguiriam. Se Ron ficasse com Hermione o trio ficaria separado e eles ficariam estranhos um com o outro. E Ainda! Como ficaria com ela? Hermione era sua melhor amiga! Como iria ficar depois?

Para Draco Malfoy... Bem... Para ele, Hermione era a sangue-ruim de cabelos lanzudos então, sem discussão.

- Tem certeza Hermione? – perguntou Harry com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas

- Tenho sim Harry... Eu preciso... – ela pensou um pouco para procurar uma reposta descente quando seus olhos pousaram em um livro a sua frente – Eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa na biblioteca

Ron murmurou algo como "Livros! Mesmo no sétimo ano ela teima em fazer essas pesquisas idiotas!"

- Então a gente te leva! Vai que aparece algum tarado? – disse Harry com um leve sorriso

Como eu disse... Hermione não era feia, vários garotos gostariam de ficar com ela. Mas ela não queria nenhum deles. Ela queria aquele ruivo à sua frente. Tão perto... "Mais ao mesmo tempo tão longe..." pensou ela olhando o ruivo.  
Os dois deixaram Hermione na única mesa vaga e saíram não sem antes perguntar novamente se ela não gostaria de ir junto com eles. Ela passou os olhos pelas estantes à procura de algum livro que ainda não havia lido. Quando seus olhos pousaram em um livro de capa de couro gasta. O título estava completamente apagado, mas alguma coisa naquele livro velho e gasto chamaram sua atenção.  
Hermione se aproximou do livro, que estava na parte mais escura do corredor. Ela fitou demoradamente cada detalhe do livro. Desde suas páginas brancas, até a sua capa gasta. "Magia! Folhas não podem ser tão brancas com capas tão velhas..." pensou pegando o livro na mão e analisando o livro de cabo a rabo.  
Ela pegou o livro e ao voltar para o que seria a mesa que ela havia pegado. Deparou-se com nada mais, nada menos que Draco Lombriga Malfoy.  
- Eu estava aí... – disse ela com um sorriso falso - Licença? – continuou com educação – Esse lugar é da sangue-ruim aqui! Da pra sair logo?!

Draco tirou os olhos do livro que lia e começou a olhar para Hermione. Analisou cada centímetro dela e disse por fim "Você é gorda demais, seu cabelo é ruim de mais, e você é totalmente implicante!". Ele parou com um momento dando um sorriso igualmente falso ao dela. "Eu prefiro um trasgo a você, obrigado" disse ele tirando os pés da mesa e se levantando não sem antes olhar para a cara de nojo de Hermione. "Grosso! .......... Nojento! .................... Sonserino! ........... Charmoso......." ela parou com o chilique e pensou "Charmoso?! Ele é um.... Galinha! Filho de papai! Com dois guarda-costas brutamontes! Quero mais é que ele se exploda!"

Ela pegou um livro entrou em alguma prateleira e enfiou o livro na bolsa, não sem antes verificar se havia algum feitiço que avisasse madame Pince que ela estava levando o livro sem marcar. Antes de sair de trás da prateleira Hermione pegou o primeiro livro que bateu o olho pra disfarçar o empréstimo do livro.

"Por que será que a Pince está me olhando como se eu fosse anormal?!" perguntou-se quando a bibliotecária anotava o livro que Hermione estava levando. Ela foi para o salão comunal. Onde ela achava que seria o melhor lugar para examinar o livro, já que a maioria das pessoas estava ou nos jardins ou na biblioteca. Ela sentou-se na poltrona mais confortável e espaçosa do Salão comunal e olhando para os dois lados abriu o livro cuidadosamente. Começaram a surgir letras em um vermelho sangue fortíssimo deixando impossível de se ler pelas folhas brancas. Quando a frase foi formada, as letras assumiram um tom verde fazendo com que Hermione pudesse ler.

- Diga seus três desejos...

Hermione assustada com o que o livro "escrevera" pegou tinta e um tinteiro e escreveu em uma letra trêmula "O que eu quiser?!". Suas palavras foram absorvidas pelas folhas brancas e surgiu novamente a pergunta. Admirada com o livro, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por poder desabafar seus desejos mais íntimos Hermione respondeu agora com mais firmeza. "Gostaria de ter meus cabelos totalmente lisos, estar sempre no peso ideal e encontrar minha alma gêmea". O livro absorveu novamente as palavras da garota e respondeu "Como quiser....". Após isso Hermione nunca saberia como fora parar naquela época...


	2. Vida Nova

** Se Fosse Assim...**

** Capítulo 1 – Vida Nova**

- Kate... – disse uma voz desconhecida a Hermione – Você está bem?

"Kate? Quem é Kate? O que aconteceu?" pensou Hermione antes de abrir vagarosamente os olhos.

- Que bom você está bem Katezinha!! – disse a garota abraçando Hermione

Agora Hermione podia vê-la melhor. Ela era ruiva, seus olhos eram iguais aos de Harry, verdes esmeraldas. Hermione nem teve a chance de falar algo, pois alguém abrira a porta com uma certa violência.

- Potter! – gritou a garota com raiva – O que você faz aqui seu metido estuporador de amigas?!

- Hei! Calma Lily... – disse o garoto entrando na enfermaria. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, bem desalinhados, e olhos castanhos.

- Eu dou o direito de me chamar de Lily apenas aos meus amigos! E isso não inclui você Potter!

"Potter! Lily! São os pais de Harry!" pensou Hermione ainda olhando a discussão dos dois.

- No caso Evans... Eu vim falar com a Kate... Não ser insultado por você... – disse Tiago chegando até a borda da cama em que Hermione estava – Kate... Meu amorzinho... Me desculpe por ter te estuporado! Você sabe que eu gostaria de ter feito isso no seboso...

- O que aconteceu Lily? – disse Hermione tentando parecer natural ao pronunciar o nome da garota

- Ow Kate... Foi horrível! O Sr. Eu sou o perfeito estava atazanando o Snape novamente! E quando ele foi estuporá-lo o Snape usou o _protego_, e você que estava torcendo toda animada foi pega em cheio pelo feitiço! E depois ainda por cima sua cabeça caiu bem em cima de uma pedra – disse Lílian quase que teatralmente

- Você sabe que eu não tive a intenção... – disse Tiago veemente

- Ah você teve sim... Porque eu ouvi e...

- Mary? Você está bem? – perguntou um garoto com cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos e um sorriso de fazer garotas caírem aos seus pés.

- Estou... Estou sim.... – disse Hermione com uma risada nervosa

- Hei Sirius... Deixa a Kate em paz! Você sabe que ela odeia que a chamem de Mary!

"Sirius?! Meu Deus! Esse rapaz lindo é o Sirius? Como?!" pensou arregalando os olhos

- Larga de besteira aluado! Você sabe que ela não se importando quando EU a chamo de Mary

- Me importo sim Almofadinhas! – disse ela tentando parecer natural

Hermione ouviu Remo murmurar algo como "Mesmo no sétimo ano ele ainda não aprendeu..." antes que alguém abrisse a porta da enfermaria novamente. Eram Lúcio e Severo, eles traziam mais uma pessoa em seus braços.

- Mais que bagunça é essa na minha enfermaria? – disse Madame Pomfrey abrindo a porta de seu escritório

- Não se preocupe Pomfrey! – disse Sirius jogando um sorriso mata mulher para a enfermeira. Ignorando Sirius, ela passou os olhos pela enfermaria, viu Lílian ignorando Tiago e o garoto com uma cara triste, a tal de Mary Kate na cama, e perto da porta o Malfoyzinho arrogante e o Snape... Bom garoto ele... Sempre ajudava ela com as poções, mesmo sendo bem frio fazia todo trabalho.... Seus olhos pousaram no garoto deitado na cama. Michael Steves... Esse era o nome do garoto. A enfermeira chegou mais perto e Lúcio disse com nojo "A Mc nos mandou trazer esse inútil para cá...". Após dizer isso, os dois saíram deixando o garoto desacordado sozinho...

- To com uma fome! Vamos almoçar logo sim?

- Ow Pedro! Você está sempre com fome! – disse Sirius olhando o garoto redondo ao seu lado

Hermione que estava mais atrás, não sabia se ficava perto ou longe dos marotos... Por isso ficava no meio, ouvindo tudo o que eles diziam. Ela também se admirou com seu novo corpo. Era totalmente perfeito, digno de uma modelo*.

- Kate... Eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?  
- Claro profe... Digo! Remo!  
Os dois ficaram mais para trás do resto do grupo e Remo a levou ao armário de vassouras.  
- Tem certeza que esse lugar é bom? – perguntou Hermione antes de entrar vendo os risinhos de algumas garotas do primeiro ano que passavam  
- Sim... – disse ele já la dentro. Ele terminou de puxar Hermione e tirando a varinha e batendo um determinado número de vezes abriu-se uma passagem secreta

-Então é aqui que os pilantras se escondem?! – deixou escapar

- Como Kate?

- Nada, nada! Falei besteira

Hermione entrou e viu uma sala retangular com algumas estantes cheias de livros, uma cama de casal relativamente grande em um canto, várias poltronas, quatro mesas, uma lareira, e uma mesa baixa, com quatro almofadinhas, uma em cada canto da mesa. Ao lado direito, um pouco afastado da cama havia um tapete escrito "The Marauders" e em baixo, com uma letra um pouco menor "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail". O estranho era que, ao lado "The Marauders" havia um sofá com quatro lugares.

Remo indicou a mesa baixa e Hermione, um pouco desorientada pela grandeza do quarto sentou-se onde achava que Sirius sentaria.

- Mudou de lugar? Seu lugar preferido sempre foi aqui – disse ele apontando a almofada do lado direito – No lugar de Sirius

- Hã... mudança de ares!

- Mas... No lugar do Pontas? Você não gosta daí!

- Temos que aprender a gostar de tudo – disse ela nervosamente

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha e a olhou.

- Eu sei que você não é a Kate – disse ele com simplicidade – Meus amigos podem ser meio distraídos... Mas eu não sou... E percebi que você não está normal. Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você. Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? Qual seu objetivo? Como veio parar no corpo de Kate e o que aconteceu com ela?

Hermione tomou fôlego e respondeu "Eu sou Hermione Granger, ainda não sei porque vim para esta época, também não sei qual meu objetivo aqui, eu respondi à pergunta de um livro e vim parar aqui, não sei quem é Kate...".

Remo analisou a garota por alguns minutos dizendo por fim "Eu posso lhe ajudar... Percebo que está falando a verdade... Mas... Você deverá saber como agir igual a Kate até que descubramos como sair daqui, qual livro é esse, onde esta Kate, qual o seu objetivo e como cumpri-lo". Hermione apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal positivo anotando mentalmente os tópicos a serem resolvidos. Ao final do dia Hermione já estava uma perfeita Kate. Falava meigamente, chamava a atenção dos homens sem querer e cometia muitas gafes. Propositais, claro, pois Hermione nunca falaria tantas besteiras. Remo explicou o melhor que pôde a relação dela com os Marotos e saíram de lá quando o resto dos marotos entraram lá com tudo perguntando o que eles estavam fazendo no mesmo lugar tanto tempo.

Por vários dias Hermione pegou se pensando em Harry e Tiago. Os dois não saiam de sua cabeça. Afinal, a explicação mais plausível que ela encontrou foi que os dois eram seus amigos. Pai e filho. "Não é isso não! E você sabe muito bem disso!" gritou uma vozinha em sua cabeça. "Por que essas vozinhas irritantes teimam em aparecer quando não se precisam delas?!" perguntou furiosamente a si mesma.

- Olá Kate! – disse Tiago com um tom falsamente polido e sentando-se ao lado dela

- Olá [i]_amorzinho_[/i] – disse corando levemente mais ainda com um tom de zombeteio

- É Tiaguito – brincou Sirius olhando para o casal – Com a Kate você não precisa mais da Evans

- Ixi... Você da azar Almofadinhas – disse Pedro olhando a entrada do salão comunal – Foi só falar e a megera apareceu

- Quem é megera? – disse Lílian calmamente e venenosamente ao ouvido de Pedro

Este tremeu e disse algo como "Ninguém Lilyzinha!" e ignorando a presença de Sirius e Tiago, disse um "Oi Remo! Já terminei o relatório viu? Está devidamente guardado" para o garoto e puxou Hermione do sofá dizendo para Remo "Vou roubá-la pra mim também". À muito contragosto Hermione seguiu a garota. "Afinal quem não gostaria de ficar aninhada à Tiago Potter, apanhador, amigo, engraçado, popular, bonito dentre outras coisas?" pensou olhando na ponta da escada para os marotos. E como não podia e não deveria deixar de ser sua vozinha se intrometeu nos pensamentos da garota.

"O Harry é tudo isso e ainda vem de pacote olhos verdes, e nem por isso você gostaria disso não é?"

"Mas o Harry é diferente! Ele não é e não parece com o Tiago".

- Você também deveria pensar nos pontos negativos do Tiago – disse uma outra voz, mas sem se preocupar ela continuou pensando que estava conversando com sua mente.

- Por exemplo?

- Ele azara todos que vê pela frente, é convencido, galinha, exibido... – disse a garota enumerando – Quer que eu continue? Tenho uma lista de mil e uma coisas que estão no ponto negativo

- Não... – disse Hermione murchando

As duas ficaram um tempo quietas até que Lílian começou a dizer coisas muito vagas para Hermione como "Como você pode agüentar o Potter?" ou "Eu não consigo mais suportá-lo!" e também "Me ajude Kate! Não fique tão quieta!".

- Você gosta dele Lily... – disse Hermione simplesmente

- Eu pedi para me ajudar, não falar besteira! – disse ela indignada – Se você está em alfa e não escuta o que eu estou dizendo sugiro que esfrie a cabeça, volte a ser você mesma e me escute!

Revirando os olhos Hermione saiu rumo ao campo de quadribol deixando Lílian sozinha com seus problemas. Ao se do topo de uma das arquibancadas ela notou que um rapaz estava resmungando algo. Quanto mais perto ficava do topo, mais conseguia destingir o que o garoto falava. Eram coisas como "Maldita Granger sangue-ruim, por causa dela que eu vim parar no corpo desse perdedor". Ao ouvir Granger, Hermione se aproximou mais do garoto e disse curiosa e meio revoltada "Eu sou a Granger sangue-ruim, algum problema?"

- Sim! – disse ele satisfeito puxando a varinha – Há um grande problema e nós vamos resolvê-lo agora, Granger

Hermione gritou como se isso fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida ao ver o garoto se aproximar ameaçadoramente dela. Hermione desceu correndo em meio a vários feitiços jogados pelo rapaz

- Quem é você? – perguntou passando o último lance de escadas e pegando sua varinha também

Ele ficou pensando por alguns minutos, parecia até mais calmo. "Deve ter sido uma verdadeira terapia jogar feitiços em mim e correr" pensou olhando ele de cima a baixo

- Draco Malfoy – disse com frieza

Ao ouvir isso o mundo de Hermione caiu. Para ela agora não havia mais nada de legal naquele ano. A simples presença de Draco Malfoy na mesma escola que ela já tornada tudo mais chata. E sentiu novamente uma vontade de sentar em uma poltrona confortável, se isolar e fingir ler algum livro.

- O que esse fracassado está fazendo com você Kate? – perguntou Tiago ofegante ao seu lado

"Há! Agora é a vez do seu mundo cair Malfoy! E esse é muito pior que o outro! Há! Há! Há! Há! Eu rio da sua desgraça!" pensou maldosamente olhando o garoto

- Ah Tiago Potter... – disse ela frisando o Potter – Tiago... Ele jogou feitiços em mim como um louco! Se você não tivesse aparecido eu teria sido estuporada! – disse com um falso drama

Tiago olhou Draco com raiva e disse com uma voz autoritária "Aprenda de uma vez por todas seu sonserina fracassado a não se meter com os grifinórios, com a minha amiga e principalmente – disse num tom sombrio – Com os marotos. Ou você pode se arrepender tremendamente"

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas olhando o rapaz. Tiago Potter. Já ouvira seu pai falar dele. Era um colega de classe. "Malditos Potters! Esse é o pai do cicatriz!" deduziu olhando o rapaz com nojo.

Tiago puxou rapidamente sua varinha e jogou um feitiço em Draco fazendo-o ficar em um rosa choque. "Um complexo feitiço de transfiguração! Nossa! O Tiago é tremendamente esperto! Mesmo não estudando!" pensou com os olhos arregalados mas não deixando de rir depois. Sirius, Remo, Pedro e Lílian apareceram depois e Tiago e Sirius se projetaram pra cima do garoto com expressões do tipo "Não se meta com nós. Nós somos os melhores, e você fracassado, não tem nem chance"

Com um olhar de extremo nojo ele se levantou cautelosamente e entrou no castelo andando calmamente até a ala hospitalar.

N.A. Obrigada Para:

- Lora || Não XD Eu não tenho O dom.... XD Mais olha só! Primeirona! Congratulations!  
  


- Carol *.* || Continuo sim! Porque se eu parar essa eu me mato *Puxa uma corda e aponta* Alias... Me enforco pra ficar uma coisa menos sangrenta  
  


- W. K. Malfoy || Que bom ver tanta empolgação em uma só pessoa! Eu fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário. 1° porque você ficou ansiosa e eu nunca pensei causar esse tipo de reação na pessoa para que ela escreva seguidos "Demais" ^^" Eu amei mesmo seu comentário!  
  


- *** Mell *** || Novamente... Continuo sim XD Não vou simplesmente parar... A não ser que me de outro ataque de depressão e eu ache que ninguém goste dessa fic XD  
  


- *O.o Mel o.O* || Eu realmente ia por um palavrão no lugar de "se exploda" massssssss. Eu acho que os palavrões baixam a qualidade da fic. Então foi um sufoco achar um termo que expressasse raiva mas não indicasse nada de baixo calão XD "timo que você está gostando da fic! Eu fico muito agradecida. E a fic vai ser D/Hr. Embora eu deva dizer que não gosto e não leio fics do casal... XD É o jeito né?! Ter a trama mais não ter shipper é fogo! E... Eu não disse que a Hermione é gorda. Eu disse que ela se acha gorda. Eu ia realmente por que ela tinha mesmo assim uma gordurinha básica, massssss para não ser apedrejada eu coloquei que ela achava isso. Já que eu infelizmente não posso controlar os pensamentos dos personagens XD

  
- Lu – K || Ah sim... Eu posto sim... Pode deixar viu?! XD To brincando mais é idem à afirmação da Mel. Eu não disse que a Hermione É gorda. Ela que se acha gorda. Apenas ela. Eu sou apenas uma escritora que não controla esses pensamentos infames! XD

Obrigada a todos que leram! De coração! Bjs!

£ilÿ

(Ou Laís, la, mutsumi, amy)(Fica agora na sua preferência XD)


End file.
